Becoming One With The Ants
by OverARainbow
Summary: When Scott is attacked and injected with serum. Its up to hope, and Hank to return Scott to normal. Before his mind fans away and his stuck as an Ant forever.


**Authors Note: Now this is such a odd fan fiction. So be warned. Anyways all characters belong to marvel, I'm just using them for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter One

Scott felt the cool metal on his body as he slowly came too. His mind was fuzzy and everything felt just a little bit off. As his vision came to he saw a man smiling at him, as he held a needle with some kind of green goo in it.

"Glad to see you have come too, Scott." The man said as he took a step closer to Scott. "Its taken me a long time to track you." He said as he took a seat besides Scotts operation table. "It isn't easy to find a man who is two small to even see, and to strong to hold." He said a as he reached out out and stroked Scotts arm. Sending a cold shock through Scotts body.

"W-who…are you…" Scott said softly. His voice was scratchy and coarse. He hadn't noticed his restraints before, that were firmly holding his arms to the table. He closed his eyes a little trying to think how this had happened. As he did he slowly started to remember. IT had been a routine mission to investigate suspicious activity at a hydra facility, that had gotten Darren Crosses shrinking serum. That had to stop them from creating a similar suit like the one he, and Hope used. Hope. She had been with him, but had flown off to check a different part of the warehouse. He needed her help. He looked down at his hand and noticed his communicator that she had given him was still there. He quickly banged it against the table, causing the communicator to flash red.

Off at a different part of the warehouse, was now wearing the updated Wasp outfit, her father had finally trusted her with. She was currently taking down hydra agents when her communicator started to buzz. She looked down at it, and noticed Scott had sent it. "Shit" She whispered as she quickly knocked out the last of the men, and took off. It hadn't been very long since her and Scott had started to work together, and it was one of there first missions together. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but clearly Scott couldn't handle even the simplest of tasks.

The man holding Scott hostage noticed him hitting his communicator and quickly stood up and glared at Scott. "Well now that your little friend is on there way, I guess ill have to skip my little monologue and just get on with it."

"On with wha…" Scotts statement was interrupted by the needle piercing his skin. Scott thrashed about, but to no use. The man pushed down on the needle and injected the green goo into Scotts blood stream. The man laughed happily, as he took Scotts restraints off.

"Your gonna have so much fun being apart of the colony, and with you out of the way. Ill be able to take your little girlfriend out no problem."

Scott started to get up, when a pain started to strike his body, causing him to topple over in pain.

The man laughed and just walked away.

Scott needed to go after him but couldn't. The pain was growing strong, and made it hard for him to even stay awake. He needed Hope, and fast. He used what strength he had left to prop himself up on the table, as his hands started to twitch. "What is happening…" Scott choked as he eyes started to loose focus again. He groaned as his head started to hurt. Then suddenly all the pain stopped. His vision returned to normal and he sighed with relief.

Just then Hope shot through the room, and grew back to normal. She also sighed with relief when she saw that her partner was ok. "God, Scott. You cant worry me like that." She said as she walked up to her partner.

Scott looked at her and smiled a little. "Yeah, sorry about that. This crazy guy knocked me out, and injected something in me. But its fine, that ass hats plan failed."

Hope had a look of concern on her face when he said may be an idiot, but he was still her partner, and she worried about him from time to time. "What stuff?" She asked. Scott turned and pointed to the tiny drop that was left in a serum that man had left behind. Hope bent over and picked it up for further inspection. "Well you seem ok, but maybe we should get you back to the lab just to be safe." She out the needle into her pocket, so she could inspect it later.

Scott nodded. "Alright just to be safe." He pushed the button on his suit and shrunk down. Hope did the same, and put her arms right under his, and lifted him up and took off. Since she was the only one that could fly, and there ants hadn't joined them on this mission it was up to hope to carry them to and from each place. Which hope hated, but Scott throughly enjoyed. Scott was about to comment on the look of disgust on her face, when he felt something start to fall out of his suit.

His vision was suddenly blocked by what appeared to be a lock of his hair. Wait? His hair! "Hope! Stop." He cried and Hope quickly landed them in a small field.

Hope set him down and turned to him, slightly annoyed by the situation. "Scott we are almost to the lab cant this…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her partner.

Scott had grown back to full size and taken his mask off, to find his hair had fallen out. Not only that but antennas were perturbing out his scalp. He screamed in pain, as his skin started to turn a dark brown.

Hope ran over and jumped up on him. Her tiny self starring at his giant changing body. She pulled hard on his mask forcing it to cover his face, and then jumped down and pushed his shrink button.

The shrinking caused him to cry out once again in pain.

Hope ignored his cries of pain and picked him up and hurried back to the lab.

Scott moaned and cringed in pain, as his morphing body started to tare through the suit. As he was being carried he heard a loud rip, and felt two small wings coming out of his back. "Hope!" He his cried out as he watched his hands disappear. As he arms turned into tiny sticks his bottom burst out into a huge behind, and he cried out again. However this time his cries sounding more like high pitch chirps. Hope heard this and brought him inside the lab.

She quickly laid him down on the counter, but by then it was to late. His face pushed forward and ripped his mask off, just as he blacked out.

As Scott started to come to, he could hear faint voices in the distance. His eyes started to focus he realised he could see everything around the room. His eyes almost like felt like there were more than one of the. He moaned a little at this, as he realised his head was throbbing. What had happened to him?He tried to stand up but found it impossible. He moaned a little as his eyes finally started to focus and he could now see Hope was kneeling infront of him.

"Scott?" She said softly. "Are you still in there?"

"Yes." He tried to say but all that came out was a high pitch chirp, so he just nodded instead.

He saw hope stand up, and realised just then that she was still tiny, yet she seemed larger than him. He couldn't take it anymore what was going on. He once again tried to stand up, but just fell over. This time he realised something. He looked down and saw his arms and cried out. He backed up realising that had more limbs, and could only move down on all six's. He suddenly realised what he was, and scurried around the table as he was on trying to figure out how to walk in his new situation.

Hope rose to her feat and approached him. "Scott its ok, were going fix this."

Scott wasn't listening. He was able to see a mirror and what he saw shocked him. There were he should have been, was a big, ugly ant. He cried out as he blacked out again.


End file.
